


First Light

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, New Years, Otoya gets thinking, the rest of STARISH are here too but sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: In the early light of the dawn on the first day of the year, Otoya remembers the night before and thinks about what the new year will bring.
Kudos: 13





	First Light

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!
> 
> I wanted to write something soft and warm for new years. Shining Live definitely went all out with the countdown campaign! So many prisms and free photoshoots! Definitely would have liked Masa to be the focus on the new years gacha but there is always next year. 
> 
> I want to give a big thank you for everyone who has read my stories! Really, I never expected to receive such positive feedback or response. It kind of caught me off guard when I realized I had gotten over 10k hits across the board on my stories. In my indecisiveness over how to celebrate, it grew even more. As Cecil would say, amazing!! I decided to simply say thank you because of how it snuck up on me. I'll watch it better in the future and will have a game plan when it gets to, say, 20k. 
> 
> Most of my stories are on the shorter side because I like writing one or two scenes sort of like a moment in time but I definitely do have some longer ones on the horizon. Finishing up the series with Ai and birds is on the top of my list (along with posting another quick new years story and two stories I wrote for my boyfriend for Christmas) but I have also been working on some AU's that I hope to post soon. The Siren AU will be first considering I have over 25k words written already but my Dungeon and Dragons AU is one that I love working on as well~
> 
> I hope that the readers will continue to support me into the new year! I look forward to hearing from you!
> 
> Made on 12/31/2019.

The first true sensation of the new year came as a dull pain in Otoya’s gut.

It turned out to be Syo’s elbow. As Otoya blinked the sleep out of his eyes, the pointed part of Syo’s arm was digging right into his side. It was removed with a sluggish push, gentle enough to make sure that Syo didn’t awaken. 

Otoya stayed where he was, sandwiched between Syo and Natsuki. The latter blond usually ran hot to the point of being uncomfortable but the warmth was welcomed in the early hours of the morning. It had to be morning by now, right? Otoya didn’t have a free arm to reach for a phone to check a clock but he had a pretty good internal one. 

The previous night was starting to come back to him now, in bits and pieces. The roar of the crowd seemed to blur in his memories, comprised of nameless shouts and the waving of countless glowsticks. The heat of all the lights on his face, making him sweat as he jumped around on the stage. He nearly yelled himself hoarse with the countdown to the new year.

They had really sent the last year of the decade off with a bang. Otoya lost count of the encores and costume changes, constantly weaving on and off stage with his fellow idols. It all felt so distant now, in his dreamy state. Well, he supposed, it was last year. There was no place that he would have rather been than on that stage, passionately bringing in the new year with his friends. 

Closing his eyes, he lingered over the feelings of the night before. His body had been filled with the pleasant ache of finishing a live concert but the insatiable need to keep going. The adrenaline didn’t last long, causing Otoya to crash after having just enough time to stumble to where he laid. 

Now that he could tune out the louder, flashier sounds, his mind reflected on the quiet moments last night had given them. The high fives, smiles, and laughs that were shared during and between songs made Otoya’s excitement go through the roof. The encouragement in the form of slaps on the back from Ren, the whispered words that the microphones didn’t pick up from Tokiya; it all contributed to making his night special in the best way possible. Each recalled memory washed over Otoya, leaving him fuzzy.

There was a sleepy snort from across the room, making him turn his head in that direction. It had either come from Tokiya or Cecil, both of them were slumped up against each other. Otoya had no clear memory of exactly what they were doing, or for that matter, what he was doing before falling asleep, but the pair looked comfortable.

Discovering where the last two members of STARISH ended up took slightly more effort. Masato’s hair was the giveaway, standing out against the pale fabric of the sofa him and Ren had settled on. The two heirs had managed to reconcile their differences for the night to make it a night without most of their usual mild bickering. Otoya had to crane his neck to watch Ren stir in his sleep, some of his long bangs sweeping his face. 

Otoya could tell that he wasn’t going to fall back asleep that easily. Call it a gut feeling, or Syo’s elbow, whatever. Instead of trying, he stayed awake. By now, there was a growing light coming in through the windows of the room. So, it was morning after all, the faint light of the first dawn of the year was straining to break through the blinds pulled over the window. 

Wiggling an arm free, Otoya held it up against the outline of the window. The light that came through his spread fingers promised a soft start to the new year and Otoya squinted though the light was nowhere near bright. It would grow brighter and wash over them soon but for now, it was a few beams of light struggling to break.

There was a definite shuffle coming from across the room now. The others were beginning to wake up, Otoya recognized a yawn as coming from Tokiya without having to look. There was a movement against his leg on his left, meaning Natsuki was coming out of his sleep as well.

Whatever this year held for them, Otoya hoped it was as warm and comforting as this first light coming in through the brightening window.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you want to talk to me, you can leave a comment, or go to my profile to get my tumblr or discord info!


End file.
